


I hate you, I love you

by emperorseijoh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00 line + mark drinking, Confession, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, donghyuck birthday celebration, renjun is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorseijoh/pseuds/emperorseijoh
Summary: Renjun is drunk but he's too honest Mark can't help but to fall in love more.





	I hate you, I love you

Everyone was exchanging looks except for Renjun who was looking around the place and Mark who was looking at Renjun with a frown. Not wanting the tension to get more bigger, Donghyuck decided to clap his hand to gather two of his friend’s attention. “Guys can you at least, I don’t know, maybe give me some attention since this is literally my birthday party, dinner or whatever?”

 

Everyone laughs at the slight tanned skin boy’s remarks, even Renjun gave him a look for some attention by offering a kind smile. With the atmosphere going more lightly now, Donghyuck send Jeno and Jaemin a look as they nod their heads in some unspoken agreement. “The place was kind of crowded tonight I guess we should split into two tables.” Donghyuck said as he pulled Jeno and Jaemin with him at one of the tables at the back of the restaurant making Chenle widen his eyes in realization.

 

The remaining four stood up together with awkwardness when Chenle decided he’s hungry enough to deal with it, pulling Renjun with him, Jisung sighed as he ushered his Mark hyung so they can join the two Chinese to the table next to the three other boys who betrayed them. “Just order everything you want, I’ll pay for it.” Jeno announced after Mark settled down in the middle of Renjun and Jisung, a faint _I love you_ from to Donghyuck that was clearly directed to Jeno rings on both of the eldest ears.

 

After ordering a lot of food at each of their tables they started a conversation between themselves, Donghyuck with Jaemin and Jeno, Chenle with Renjun and Mark with Jsiung, all of them slowly falling on each of their own worlds, when the youngest, stole a glance at his bestfriend across the table to check if the two Chinese are distracted enough by each other before he whispered a question to the eldest. “Are you and Renjun hyung got into a fight?” Mark widen his eyes as he discreetly stole a glance too at Renjun who was still talking with Chenle.

 

Mark should have already answered the youngest because he knows he didn’t have a fight with Renjun nor he has a heart to fight the Chinese boy. It’s been days since he came back from Korea when he and Donghyuck decided to stay and rest at the Dream’s dorm. When they showed up, all seven of them end up hugging each other as they start catching up, bringing 127’s tour and Dream’s station song a long the way. Exhaustion slowly crawling onto the body of each one of them most specially the two who just came from a flight they bid their good nights as they proceed to their rooms.

 

He was so tired that night that he didn’t even remember what was the next thing that happen that night, when Mark stole a glance from Renjun again a sudden realization hit him as his eyes slowly widen. _Is it because…_ Mark was brought back to reality when Jisung nudge him. “Hyung, are you and Renjun hyung got into a fight? You two are still not talking with each other and it worry us.” Detecting the genuine worry from the youngest’s tone Mark pat his head instead of answering with a smile on his lips as he helped the waiter to fix their orders at their table before finally whispering an answer so that Jisung will shut up for the mean time.

 

“I’ll take care of it, I’m gonna talk with him later, just eat well for now.” Sensing that it’s already the end of the conversation Jisung starts watching his Renjun hyung cook the meats then. All of them turning to the next table when Jaemin suddenly squeal. A delivery from Baskin Robbins came, so they start clapping their hands as they sang a happy birthday song on the process, with the tanned boy thanking them as he silently whispered his wish before blowing the candle on his ice cream cake.

 

The night ended with Jeno buying a lot of Soju bottle from a convenient store so they can hopefully drink a little at their dorm once the youngest members was sent to their rooms. The rest of nct dream already saw it coming, Jisung and Chenle sulking because they want to join the drinking session which thankfully Jaemin sent the two on their own room by himself so they can finally drink it took him almost half hours before he came back, sitting between Jeno and Donghyuck at the floor of their living room, bottles of Sojus and snacks were now open for them to dig in and drink.

 

The first minutes starts with another set of catching up conversation with Mark and Renjun still avoiding each other but an hour later with almost most of the bottle that Jeno bought was already empty the five of them was already drunk making Donghyuck boldy straddle at Jeno’s lap to kiss his boyfriend with Jaemin beside them who let out a disgusted grunt as he stood up saying that he will head to Jisung’s room to cuddle with his younger boyfriend.

 

Not having an interest to watch his friends make out on the floor until they fell asleep because they’re too drunk, Renjun stood up as well as he walk towards his own room. When he already opened the door of his room, someone suddenly hold his wrist as he was pulled inside his room and was pinned to the back of his door that was slammed by whoever who pulls him. Slightly getting more annoyed, Renjun looked up to curse the one who pulls him which is Mark.

 

“What are you doing here?” Renjun asked, obviously angry because of the tone he used to the older. Sighing, Mark internally thank himself for not getting drunk tonight since he really needs to talk to Renjun. Slightly pulling away from the younger without letting go of his shoulder so they can still stay on their position, Mark look at him straight to his eyes. “I’m here because I want to ask why are you avoiding me?”

 

The room fell silent again with Renjun getting teary eyed, Mark wants to hug him and say sorry to him but he needs to stay still, he needs to stop from getting soft towards the younger or else they won’t resolve the issue between them that was still unknown to him. “Answer me Renjun, why are you avoiding me.” Mark asked again, this time with authority in his voice because he heard from Jaemin that when Renjuun get drunk on his birthday a few months ago, the younger was surprisingly obedient, less snarky and was too honest, Mark won’t let go this opportunity to see and use those information by himself.

 

“Renjun.” The younger suddenly flinch before he starts crying, hiccups can also be heard between his cries as he looks up to Mark. “It’s because I hate you!” Not minding if the rest of the dream will be awake with Renjun shouting, Mark didn’t say anything back, letting the younger shout even more and let his honest thought out. “I was— I was idiot for liking you, for missing you way too much and I hate it, I hate you. Why did you even make me used to your hugs, to your discreet touches, to your cuddles every night you’ll sneak in to my room? It made me miss you way too much!” Mark didn’t even flinch when the younger starts to grab his shirt before he continue shouting at Mark.

 

“Why did you made me like you then leave for months!” Renjun closed his eyes as he chew his lower lip, his hands still grabbing Mark’s shirt while crying. Mark knows that the younger will get even more mad at him but he can’t help but to smile. It’s true, before 127 release the news that they will be having a World tour, him and Renjun gotten more close. He likes the younger since from the first time he saw him at the practice room, the manager announcing that they will be in one group but he only made a move to be more closer to the said boy during their NCT 2018 promotion.

 

It’s true that he always find a way to hug the boy, his arms unconsciously wrapping around at the younger’s shoulder whenever they will sit next to each other or during vlives, It’s also true that he always touches him fondly, may it be by holding his hands or just simply playing with his ears fondly and Mark won’t deny the last one, because he really do sneak in inside Renjun’s room every night just to cuddle him and woke up seeing the boy first thing in the morning and maybe, he do it all so he can make the younger end up liking him, though Mark doesn’t like him anymore, he dare to call it already, _love_.

 

With his eyes getting more softer while looking down at the younger, Mark grabs the younger’s chin, making him look back at him as he leans more closer. Finally, Renjun stops crying, letting Mark’s other hand wipe some of his tears that was on his cheeks. Even though there’s a lack of light from the room, Mark can’t deny that Renjun was truly beautiful, crying or not, it doesn’t make him any less beautiful, it’s one of the million reason that he can give why he loves the younger but it’s not just about his beauty, he also love the boy because he’s the only one who can make him worried to death, make him smile without any specific reason, make him sad way too much whenever the younger will avoid him and lastly make his heart race that made him feel more alive. Since the first time his eyes laid on Renjun he’s the only one who can make Mark feel all of that in just a short period of time.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Mark asked, his voice almost sound like a whisper, making Renjun open his eyes. No matter what he do his eyes always hold the universe inside of it, making Mark lost in it everytime he looks back at those pair, it also holds gentleness even though most of the day the younger spit out too much straightforwardness or snarky comments. It’s like his eyes tell him how big the younger’s heart is even though he’s emotionally constipated, not knowing how to handle his own feelings that making him end up saying things that he doesn’t actually mean. Mark was brought back to reality when Renjun nod his head slowly making the older smile once again as he lean down, his lips colliding to Renjun’s plump lips who taste like jasmine tea mix with Soju.

 

When Mark pulls away to let the younger gasp for some air he hugs him tightly as he whisper the words he was dying for to say to the younger years ago at Renjun’s ear. “I love you, I’ll wait for you to love me too.” Mark doesn’t want to let the younger go for more minutes when he suddenly whisper back, making him pulls away with wide eyes. “You don’t have to wait hyung, I already love you too, idiot.” Grabbing Mark shirt again, Renjun pulled him for another kiss making him sighed contently as he tilted his head to kiss the younger more properly.

 

_God, he surely do love this boy who was kissing him right now that he can give up everything right here right now or kneel down in front of him to ask for his hand but those moments can wait, they still have a lot of things along the way but Mark wasn’t scared any more, as long as Renjun is with him, he’s okay, he just needs the one he loves the most by his side and everything will be surely okay no matter what._

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed, but I hope you enjoy it! <3


End file.
